Pirate Fairy
by Hand271992
Summary: Tinker Bell's friend Zarina is the captain of a pirate crew and they're planning to make pixie dust to make the ship fly.


**The Pirate Fairy**

One night at Pixie Hollow the home to all the fairies in Neverland Tinker Bell the tinker fairy woke from a horrible nightmare, which woke up the other fairies. Queen Clarion the ruler of Pixie Hollow entered Tink's house. You had the dream again? Queen Clarion asked. Yes of her said Tink. I understand how you feel Tinker Bell, but like I said I had no choice. I couldn't over look her crime Queen Clarion said. But Queen Clarion she was my best friend. Said Tink with sad soulful eyes. She nearly destroyed Pixie Hollow, you're lucky that you didn't get hurt in the process said Clarion. Why? What? I was the one helping her why wasn't I banished? Because I believe you know better and so does Fairy Gary said the queen. Now please try not to think about her and understand okay? Okay said Tink. With that queen Clarion left Tink's house and ordered everyone back to sleep which they did. The next day Tink was with her friends Silvermist the water fairy, Vidia the fast flying fairy, Rosetta the garden fairy, Fawn the animal fairy and Iridessa the light fairy. They were getting things ready for the four season festival. This year it was staring the winter fairies which means Tink will see her twin sister Periwinkle or Perry for short. Now Tink tried to stay focus, but she couldn't stop thinking about her dream until Vidia spoke up. Hey Tink! Cried Vidia pounding Tink across her face. Ow! What was that for? Stop thinking about Zarina alright she's gone and never coming back. I can't help I should've done something said Tink. You did all you could Tink Zarina was told, but she didn't listen said Silvermist. Yeah but-but nothing said Vidia cutting Tink off. Tink just went back to work and stopped thinking about Zarina. Later on that night the festival started with the winter fairies doing their act. Tink waved at her sister and she waved back. While she was putting the finishing touches at her contraption that she was using for her and her friend's act. Meanwhile Silvermist spotted a mysterious figure flying in the crowd. It's Zarina said Silvermist. Tink took a look and saw her with her hair hanging down and bandana across her head and wearing a strange looking coat with black leathered boats. She was using pixie dust to grow Poppies which put everyone in the crow except for Clank the tinker fairy and Tink and her friends. Clank returned from the restroom to find everybody asleep. He let Tink and the others out of the contraption and showed them what happened. They couldn't believe their eyes. Why would Zarina do this? Clank did you see where she went? Tink asked. Yes, I saw go to the dust depoe said Clank. Tink and her friends went over there and found the blue dust used to make fairy dust was gone. Tink and friends went after her to get it back while Clank watched over the others especially the winter fairies. They followed the light of the blue pixie dust to the coast where they found a ship of pirates. Great now there's pirates Vidia moaned. They must've captured her and forced her to take the blue dust said Tink. We have to save her said Fawn. But there p-p-p-pirates Iridessa stammered. The three pirates were that were rowing the long boat to the ship were Ash, Misty and Brock. Ash was the 25 year old with spiky hair and light tan skin Misty was the 26 year old with orange hair and white pale skin Brock was the 30 year old with black hair and medium tan skin. We've got their blue dust said Misty. Well it's not theirs anymore said Brock. It's theirs no longer said Misty. That's what I said you blockhead said Brock. While the two pirates were bickering with themselves Tink and her friends were sneaking along the boat. They're keeping her below the boat said Tink. They peaked through a hole at the side of the boat and what they saw shocked them. Let me just say that your plan worked perfectly captain Ash handed her hat and Zarina curtsey. Captain? Well I guess she doesn't need rescuing said Vidia. Let's just get the blue dust and go said Tink. Silvermist made the water under the boat shake. What was that? Misty asked. Fairies! Cried Ash. Iridessa blinded Ash with light that reflected from the lantern. Silvermist made the water shake the boat again which made Ash lose his balance pinning Zarina to the side. Tink grabbed the blue dust and headed back home. They took the blue dust. Captain! Cried Ash as Zarina flies after them. Give me that blue dust. Zarina tried to get it, but they kept it out of her reach. Zarina why are you doing this? Tink asked. If you give it to me I'll give you quarter said Zarina. Quarter? I think we need all of it Silvermist sneered. Quarter means mercy said Zarina. This dust belongs to Pixie Hollow said Tink. You had your chance. Zarina through colorful dust on them which caused them to go behind the water fall leaving the blue dust behind. Zarina took the dust and went back to the ship. Tink. Tink wake up cried Silvermist. Tink woke up with a moan. What happened? Tink asked. I don't know. The last thing I remembered was Zarina using strange pixie dust on us. Your dress. I know Silvermist pointed. Tink looked at her dress and it was blue. The others were the same. Vidia was green Fawn was yellow Rosetta was orange and Iridessa was Red. Is everyone alright Tink asked? I think so but why are our dresses messed up said Vidia. I don't know, but let's just get out of here. Silvermist can you gasp Tink touched the water and it squirted the others. Silvermist tried to part the water but instead she flew fast backwards. Iridessa made a plant grow Fawn nearly fried her friends with light and Rosetta was covered in bugs. What's going on here the fairies asked? Zarina must've switched our talents I must be a water fairy and Silvermist is fast flying fairy Fawn is a light fairy Rosetta is an animal fairy Iridessa is a garden fairy and Vidia is a…Tink stopped where she was at when she saw what Vidia is. Nobody say a word just take these back Tinker Bell. Tink took her puff balls back and put them on her shoes. Tink struggled to part the water. You guys better hurry I don't think I can hold it long said Tink. Being fast flying fairy Silvermist made it in time except for the others. They were washed up to the sandy ground below. Rosetta landed on an egg which hatched into a baby crocodile. It squeezed Rosetta really tight thinking that she's its mother. The ship was gone so Silvermist flew high in the sky and saw the ship heading out to sea. It's out at the coast lets go said Silvermist. Oh right you can't fly wet wings said Silvermist. Still there's got to be a way. Vidia checked out the structure of the cracked egg and realized that she was thinking like a tinker. They used some vines that Dess grew for rope and had Silv pulled them to the ship. Rosetta got free from the baby croc's grasp. They made it to the ship but the cracked because Silv flew too fast however their wings were dry. They took shelter in a cannon that was ready to be fired. Twenty one gone salute to the captain said Tracey the big muscular 30 year old pirate with black hair and whit pale skin. Gary a 29 year old with spiky red hair and white pale skin fired the cannons one by one. Tink and her friends got out of the cannon in time and took shelter behind the rope. After they fired twenty one cannons Ash came from below with a silver platter of mugs filled with crud. Ahem I believe the proper salute is a toast ladies and gentlemen said Ash. Now there's a good cabin boy said Dawn a thirty two year old with long blue hair and white pale skin. That is if it pleases the captain Ash asked? Zarina stood posed boldly on the rim at the back of the ship. Zarina turned to look at her crew and nod her head yes. They cheerfully took a mug while Ash gave Zarina her tea Erl Grey. A toast to our glorious captain one year ago we lost everything. Our ship had drifted off course ending up marooned, and then, we found her. And we asked if she could make us fly…she didn't stop there said Brock cutting Ash off. She did better said Misty. Better indeed soon she's gonna make the ship fly said Gary. Soon they were all celebrating and cheering, then they brought out strange creatures known as Pokémon. Pikachu was the yellow stripped electric type Staryu was the star shape water type Geodude was a rock type Maril was a mouse like water type and Squirtle was a turtle like water type. Tink and her friends tried to grab the blue dust from Zarina while she wasn't looking, but one the pirates yelled out land ho. It was a skull shape rock known as Skull Rock which was the pirate's camp. Tink and her friends all gasped at what they saw as they entered the mouth of Skull Rock. It looks like the Fairy Tree back home said Silvermist. That's how they're gonna fly Zarina is going to make pixie dust said Tink. Ahoy you biscuit eating bills rat prepare to hoist starboard. Raise the sails, turn her steady Mr. Brock said Zarina. Aye-aye captain said Brock. The dock the ship at the docks and started to load the ship. Step lively mates we set sail at dawn said Zarina. While the crew was loading the ship Zarina went to her cabin to work on the blue dust. Tink and her friends tried to get in but the little door that was on the big door she used was locked. They quickly hid behind some barrels where a rat was eating his food. Rosetta asked the rat to let them hide and it did. Ash came from below with a tray and knocked on the door. Permission to enter captain said Ash. Granted. Ash opened the door, but only Tink, Vidia and Silvermist entered the cabin in time. I had Brock made you your favorite. I know how you like something sweet when you work said Ash. Thank you for doing that for me Ash I really appreciate it said Zarina. You're welcome and the pleasure is all mine. Ash laid the plate down and watched her work. The cylinder please said Zarina. Ash opened the second draw got the cylinder and held it while Zarina poured the blue dust. It sparkles like blue diamonds. I can't believe that this blue dust makes flying dust said Ash. Yes, but only if its properly fused with the tree said Zarina, and while they were talking to each other about the tree Tink, Vidia and Silvermist tried to get the blue dust, but the contraption that Vidia thought of didn't work. They quickly hid in the draw when Zarina went back to the desk to grab the vile filled with pixie dust. Now shall we join the others Zarina asked? After you captain said Ash handing her sword to her. He noticed the draw opened so he closed it thinking that he didn't close it. They came walking out the door which gave the others the chance to enter the cabin. They're heading to the tree lets go said Tink. The pirates made sure that the shoots were tightly secured so not to lose any pixie dust while Zarina placed the vile over the barrel. Tink and the others behind hid in the leaves waiting to make their move, until Iridessa accidentally made the branch grow revealing themselves to her. Ahahaha we've got you said Fawn. Did you think by switching our talents you could beat us Rosetta asked? Looks that way Zarina whistled for her crew and Brock got them in one swoop with net bag. Got them in one swoop I did said Brock. The others showed up and smiled evilly. Zarina please don't do this we're friends Tink pleaded. Friends don't betray each other said Zarina. But I didn't betray you I tried to stood up for you said Tink. Not hard enough traitor Zarina glared. You don't belong here said Tink. This is excatlly where I belong said Zarina. We appricated what she can do treasure it actually more than you did said Ash. Zarina snapped her fingers and Brock took them away. Put them below and keep an eye on them said Gary. Don't worry I won't let them out of my sight said Brock. Zarina stood there hovering till Ash snapped her out of it. Captian are you alright Ash asked? Zarina twirled her finger around. Right, captain says back to work mateys said Ash. You herd him said Misty. Brock went below deck and put Tink and her friends in a small crate. There we go welcome to your new cabin said Brock. Well any ideas Tink asked, but nobody said a thing. Meanwhile Zarina opened the bottom of the vile to start the flow of the blue dust and within seconds it started to make pixie dust. It works it really works we're going to fly said Ash. Everyone danced and cheered even the Pokémon joined in. Before too long they had enough dust to cover the ship. Ash pulled the leaver and the dust started to flow onto the ship covering it up. It started to lift from the water. Everybody quickly boarded the ship and headed straight for the second star. Tink and her friends tried to escape but got caught by Brock who put the crate on the table and put a big heavy sack on top of it. We're running out of time the ship starting to take fly said Tink just then the baby croc who followed Rosetta climbed up the ship into hoard. Rossetta scolded him first, but realized that he can get them out. She called out to him and he walked over pulling the crate down. Brock tried to catch them but ended up being attacked by the croc. Tink and the other charged up deck to fight Zarina. Captain they've escaped said Brock prying the croc off his behind. Don't just stand there you fools get them cried Zarina. They charged at the fairies, but Tink and her friends proved to be cleverer. One by one they threw the pirates overboard even their Pokémon till Zarina was left. Tink told the other to stay out of it that it was between her and Zarina. They charged at each other clashing their swords. Zarina was far soupier than Tink was with a sword. Just when Zarina was about to deliver the final blow Vidia ran another sword through Zarina killing her instantly. They got the blue dust back and headed home. They told the queen what happened when she woke up. They got their talents back in order and did their performance, but Tink didn't stop thinking about Zarina for she was her best friend.


End file.
